


Truth

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Curses, M/M, Romance, au-setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you can only tell the truth? If there is no possibility for you to tell a little white lie for not hurting someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

What happens if you can only tell the truth? If there is no possibility for you to tell a little white lie for not hurting someone else?

Aiba woke up late at night, sweat forming on his forehead, panting. This dream followed him for weeks. One morning he woke up and suddenly his nightmare started.

He felt around for something till he touched the soft and warm skin next to him. His breathing became calmer. He told himself again and again that the curse was already over. And when he felt Jun’s arm around his waist, he fell asleep again—redreaming the curse from the last few weeks.

~~~**~~~

“Hey, Aiba-chan, what do you think about that new videogame I gave you last week?” Nino smiled at the other, waiting for an answer.

“I have no idea why you always give me these things. I am really not interested in it,” Aiba returned. The others looked at him, and Nino had his mouth wide open.

Aiba swallowed. He wanted to say something like “he had no time till now” or “it was totally great”. He really didn’t want to say the truth, but he couldn’t resist himself from lying.

“Why didn't you say something? It’s been years since I gave you my games, and you never said that you didn’t like them. Why now?” Nino asked. He didn’t sound mad at all, just curious.

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you,” Aiba answered.

“And why do you say it now?” Jun joined in.

“Because I can’t lie.” Aiba looked at the ground. He didn’t want to face the others right now. It was embarrassing for him that he told Nino about his true thoughts concerning the games.

“You mean you don’t want to lie anymore?” Sho asked, curiously.

Aiba sighed. He rubbed over his face like he wanted to wash away his problems. “No,” he started. “I can’t lie anymore.”

For a moment, it became silent in the room. It seemed everyone was thinking about Aiba’s words. “What do you mean you can’t lie?” Ohno asked.

“It means exactly that. I can’t lie anymore.” Aiba brushed through his hair; a little nervousness spread inside him.

“So you can’t tell any stories anymore, and you need to tell the truth no matter what?” Jun looked at him with one eyebrow pulled up. “Why?” He added.

“Don’t ask me. I have no idea.” That was what Aiba wanted to say, but the fact that he couldn't tell any lie, he started talking about what happened two days ago.

“Come, come. I will tell you your future,” a woman waved at Aiba. Actually, he didn’t like fortune-telling, but something pulled him towards her.

“You are in love,” the woman said, a smile curling around her lips. “He is beautiful,” she added.

Aiba looked at her in utter surprise. His heart started beating faster. He never told anyone about that. “Ah, I have no idea what you mean,” Aiba stuttered.

The woman just smiled at him. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, but she didn’t seem unfriendly or evil. “Do you want to tell him?”

Aiba blinked. What did she mean with that? “How?”

“I can push you to the right direction. Then he’d know about your feelings.” That didn’t sound bad to Aiba. Plus, denying help from this woman might be a bad idea. Maybe she was evil after all.  
He nodded. “Okay.” He didn’t suspect anything big to happen when she suddenly gave him a push.

“The curse will end when he finds out and reacts to you.” With that the woman disappeared into the crowd.

“Curse?” Aiba whispered. “Wait a moment. What curse?”

Since then, he wasn’t able to tell any lie.

The others looked at him. Ohno had a smile on his lips, and Nino hid a big grin while Sho and Jun just stared at him. “Why do you always get into such situations?” Jun sounded annoyed.

“I am sorry,” Aiba said.

Jun rolled his eyes before he stepped closer and tousled through Aiba’s hair. “Just stay out of any interviews for the moment.” Something in Aiba jumped. He wanted to feel Jun’s hand resting a little longer on his head. But as soon as it was there, it was already gone again.

“So, Aiba-chan,” Nino’s voice sounded teasingly, “who do you think has the most beautiful eyes in Arashi?”

“Nino!” Jun glared at him.

Nino shrugged his shoulders. “What? Don’t tell me you aren’t interested in some real thoughts the other has.”

Aiba looked from Nino to Jun and back. He could see a small sorry expression forming on Jun’s face. Of course all of them were interested in his real thoughts, but he hoped that the others wouldn’t ask real stupid or embarrassing questions. “Nino,” Aiba answered.

Nino bent forward. “Really?” He looked at the others. “I never knew. Thanks Aiba,” he added.

Aiba breathed out. Okay, this question was rather harmless, and he hoped it would stay like this.

“Okay, who do you think is the best one in bed?” Everyone turned to look at Ohno. “What?” Ohno said when he saw Jun and Sho’s dark eyes resting on him.

“What a stupid question,” Jun grumbled. Aiba looked at him, and there was something in his eyes he couldn’t understand. Was it a kind of hope that he’d hear his name right now? Or was he disappointed that Aiba didn’t say his name for Nino's question?

“Jun, I think,” Aiba almost whispered. He could feel the heat rushing through his head, and he felt his cheeks blushing. He could see everyone looking at him, and he could hear all of them laughing. Of course they didn’t mean to bully him—he knew they meant no harm—but Aiba didn’t feel well in the situation he was in. Even though he knew he couldn’t help himself from telling the truth

The others continued laughing like they knew that this would be the answer. Aiba felt even more uncomfortable than before. He didn’t like the way the others laughed at him, and he didn’t dare look at Jun.

“Who has the most beautiful lips?” Nino asked.

“Sho,” Aiba replied shortly. He already hated himself getting into this curse by his own stupidity.

“Really? Thank you!” Sho sounded surprised.

“Who has the most beautiful body in Arashi?” This time Sho let himself being pulled into this stupid question game.

“Jun,” Aiba pressed out. He tried holding back the answers, but he couldn’t. They just came out of his mouth on their own.

“That’s enough guys,” Jun tried stopping them, but they didn’t seem to listen to him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have any questions for Aiba,” Nino laughed.

Aiba could feel Jun looking at him. He could have sworn Jun wanted to ask a question, but he didn’t do it. He was too nice to get Aiba into something really stupid.

“Who is your favourite in Arashi?” Ohno asked. Aiba’s eyes started burning. He didn’t want to answer this question. He liked them all, of course. They were like his family, but he couldn’t say that because it wasn’t exactly the whole truth. There was one he loved just a tiny bit more than the others. And the feelings towards him were different from the others.

“I go now,” Aiba pressed out. He had problems holding back his answer. It seemed he wasn’t only cursed to say the truth but also to answer to all questions he was asked. “Jun,” he finally pressed out and turned to leave.

Before the others could give any reaction to Aiba’s answer, he excused himself and left the room. He took the stairs to the rooftop— he ran upstairs pretty fast—and breathed heavily when he finally got there. “Shit,” he cursed. “Sometimes I am really not the most intelligent person,” Aiba railed at himself.

He rubbed over his face again and again as if he wanted to make the curse be brushed away.

He could hear the door swing open, and he turned to look at the slender figure standing there. “Sorry,” Jun said, stepping closer to him. Aiba frowned. Out of all Arashi members, Jun was the last person Aiba wanted to hear apologize.

“You didn’t do anything,” Aiba sighed. They stayed silent for a moment.

Jun stepped next to him and, for a moment, both just looked at the town in front of them. “You know the others didn’t want to annoy you,” Jun said after a while. Aiba turned to face him, his eyebrows knitted. “Okay, they wanted to tease you. But you know that the situation is a little bit, just a little tiny bit, funny.” Jun smiled brightly.

“Yeah, I know,” Aiba gave in. “Just don’t ask any too stupid questions, okay?”

Jun nodded at him and promised him to talk with the others. They decided that random and casual questions were okay but nothing touchy or something which could hurt someone for real.

~~~**~~~

Aiba strolled down the street. It was already November, and it started getting colder again. No one asked him anything during the last few days, and he avoided being together with others longer than needed.

“Hey, Aiba-chan.” He turned to face Ohno, who was already next to him.

“Hey, Riida,” Aiba smiled at him. It felt good to see a bandmate after avoiding everyone last week, and it felt good to see a well-known face again.

“We're meeting up for yakiniku. Do you want to join?” Ohno asked.

Aiba felt a little warmth spreading through his body. He’d enjoy dinner with his friends, but he needed to be sure that there wouldn’t be anyone else around. He wouldn’t stand any stupid questions this evening. “Will it be only the five of us?”

“Yes.” Ohno nodded.

“Okay, I guess I will join. But no stupid questions, okay?” Aiba said, biting down his lips.

Ohno nodded at him. “That’s okay, I guess.”

They walked up to their favourite restaurant on the 10th floor of a building. Ohno and Aiba stayed silent for most of the time. Right before they reached the elevator, Ohno turned to him. “I am sorry for the last time, you know.”

It was rare to hear Ohno apologizing to him. And in the end, it wasn’t that bad what they did. It was just a bit teasing and nothing more, but Aiba had the feeling that Ohno invited him and the members for more questions. Ohno and Aiba never talked about their feelings towards others, but somehow they both knew what they felt for someone else.

Aiba could see it in Ohno’s eyes, and he was sure that Ohno saw it in his too. “It’s all a mess, right?” Aiba smiled at him and just got a small nod from the other.

“Have you ever tried telling Sho about your feelings?” Aiba could see Ohno wincing when he spoke out Sho’s name. Ohno smiled sadly at him without saying anything. “Okay, maybe not,” Aiba said.

The door opened and they got out without talking about feelings anymore. “Just don’t ask me something stupid again, okay?” Aiba turned to look at Ohno.

“But maybe you need that push,” Ohno grinned at him.

“And maybe I will reveal your feelings for Sho if you try pushing me,” Aiba said a little annoyed.

“Maybe it would be for the best,” Ohno replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Great,” Aiba grumbled. Right when he wanted to leave, the others saw him and pulled him along to the separate room they always had. It was a nice little room with a great view over part of Tokyo. On normal days, Aiba enjoyed being here. But now he had a bad feeling.

Ohno promised to leave out stupid questions, but his last words were still resounding in Aiba’s head. Maybe it would be for the best? What did Ohno mean? Should Jun know about Aiba’s feelings or Sho about Ohno’s. Maybe that was what Ohno wished for? That Aiba would tell the others about Ohno’s feelings so he didn’t need to do it on his own?

“I hate you, Satoshi,” Aiba whispered at his friend. Of course he didn’t mean it, but in this moment he could kick the other one’s ass.

“Hey, hey, Aiba-chan,” Nino smiled at him. “How are you doing?”

“Not good,” Aiba replied.

“Why?” Jun’s voice made goose bumps appear on Aiba’s skin. He really wanted to run away now.

Aiba crossed his arms in front of his body. “Because I am afraid of your questions this evening.”

Jun tilted his head a little, smiling at him. “But we promised not to ask anything stupid, right?”

“Yes, you promised, but he-” Aiba pointed at Ohno, “-didn’t.”

Ohno waved at him like he would never ask something stupid, but Aiba knew that it was only a matter of time till the questions would come, and he was right.

“Last time you said you like Jun most, right?” Ohno already drank two beers and his cheeks were flushed, but he wasn’t drunk at all.

“Yes,” Aiba pressed out. He was sure his cheeks were also flushed, but not because of alcohol but because of the question. And he knew that there would be a few more questions coming.

Aiba glanced at him. Ohno looked back, his head a little tilted, and a smile curled around his lips. It wasn’t a teasing smile. It was more a smile like he wanted to help him—like he wanted to push Aiba into the right direction to get what he actually wanted. Like Ohno had the feeling that Aiba was close to get Jun, but Ohno himself was far away from reaching his goal.

Aiba could see Ohno’s sight wandering between him, Jun, and Sho. Something in Aiba clenched up. Not because he was afraid that he would reveal his feelings for Jun and maybe get rejected, but because he could see Ohno suffering. Ohno really had no idea how to open up to Sho, and probably Ohno wished that he had been cursed like Aiba. Then he could open up and had no other choice anymore.

“What do you think about the others?” Ohno’s question surprised Aiba. He looked from one to the other. Jun sent some dark glances at Ohno. Sho just sat there looking from one to the other, and Nino poked Ohno into his side like he wanted to tell him to stop that.

“I…” Aiba started, sighing deeply. He couldn’t change it; he had to tell the truth no matter what he wanted to say. “I really like how Sho helps me out when I need something.” Aiba looked at Sho who bowed a little like he wanted to thank him. “But you should open your eyes, Sho. There is something you didn’t see after all these years.” Aiba looked at Sho and tried taking a secret look at Ohno just to make it not too obvious.

Sho blinked at him. He wanted to say something, but Aiba already continued.

“I really enjoy playing videogames together with you, Nino. Just please don’t give it to me anymore because I am not a single player. I like playing together.”

Nino smiled at him, nodding a little. “Thank you, Aiba-chan,” he answered.

“Ohno you annoy me – today. But I really think you want to help me, so that’s what I appreciate.” Ohno just nodded a little at him. “But please get your ass up and be honest already.” The others looked at Aiba. Of course they didn’t know what he meant, but when Aiba saw Ohno smiling at him—and he saw Sho looking from him to Ohno—he knew that both of them realized what he meant. And that was the most important thing.

“You left out Jun?” Sho said, pointing at Jun.

Aiba sighed. He knew he had to say something about Jun, but it was the hardest thing for him because he knew it would turn out to be embarrassing.

“Jun…” Aiba started. He took a quick look at Jun, but looked away immediately when he saw those brown eyes looking at him intensely. “I think…” Aiba could already hear the words he would say in his mind. He tried holding them back, but he couldn’t. He really cursed the curse. “I love him.”

Everyone kept silent. Aiba looked at his hands. He didn’t dare look at anyone. Ohno broke the silence. “And do you think he feels same?”

Aiba now looked at Ohno. He wanted to scold him, but he could see the warm glance in Ohno’s eyes. He didn’t want anything bad for Aiba—he knew that—but it was damn embarrassing for him right now.

“No, I don’t think so,” Aiba whispered. He could feel tears burning in his eyes. He excused himself shortly before he stood up and left the room without looking back.

Aiba entered the restroom and ran some water down his hands. It was extreme cold, but it felt refreshing for Aiba. His mind cooled down with the water running down his skin. He tried sorting out what he had said, and it sent shivers down his spine.

“Ohno went too far.” Aiba heard a voice behind him. He froze.

“I am sorry,” Aiba started. “I never ever wanted to say anything to you.”

Jun stepped closer to him and leaned against the wall next to Aiba. He had his hands in his pockets, but he pulled one out to give Aiba a playful smack on the head. “Stupid.” He said with a smile on his lips.

Aiba could get lost in those small wrinkles around Jun’s lips. He loved how Jun had his eyes a little closed when he was laughing.

“Why did you never say something?” Jun asked, wanting to know.

Aiba swallowed. It was the talk he never wanted to have. “What would that have changed?”

“And how do you get the idea that I won’t return your feelings?” Jun didn’t react to Aiba’s question. “You never asked, didn’t you?” Jun was still smiling at him.

Aiba brushed over his cheeks to wipe away some tears. He hated being a crybaby, but sometimes he couldn’t hold back. He wanted to say something, but he just shook his head.

Aiba closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply to get some strength to answer Jun. Right in the moment he wanted to say something, he could feel two arms being wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. Jun stood behind him, his hands holding Aiba, and his head rested on Aiba’s shoulder.

“You never asked,” Jun said again.

Aiba nodded at that. He leaned back to feel Jun’s body behind him. He wanted to keep this moment forever. “Yes, I never asked.”

“I can’t prove to you that I'm telling the truth because I am sadly not cursed, but I would appreciate if you’d ask me,” Jun whispered into the other’s ear. Aiba could feel Jun’s breath tickling on his neck, and he felt the warmth of Jun’s hands resting on his upper body.

“Do you like me too, Jun?” Aiba finally asked.

Aiba turned to face Jun who grinned at him. Instead of giving him an answer, Aiba could feel the other’s lips brushing over his before Jun deepened the kiss. Aiba didn’t know how long they stood there just kissing each other.

“What do you think is the hottest part of me?” Jun asked evilly when he broke the kiss.

“No comment,” Aiba returned and for a moment both just looked at each other. “It’s gone. The curse is gone,” Aiba chirped.

“No fair,” Jun grumbled. “I really wanted to know your true answer.” Jun grinned.

“Your lips and your smile,” Aiba stepped closer, brushing his fingers over Jun’s lips to the little wrinkles around his smile before he kissed him again.


End file.
